fanfiktionfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Mary Sue
Mary-Sue (oder kurz Sue) steht synonym für eine bestimmte Sorte Charakter (meistens ein OC in einer Fanfiktion), der hübsch oder herausragend talentiert ist, dem alles ohne großes Zutun oder Opfer gelingt, der im Zentrum des ganzen Universums steht, der keine Fehler macht und auch keine (wirklichen) Fehler hat - kurzum, ein perfekter Charakter ist, der auf gewisse Art und Weise die Wunschträume des Autoren auslebt. Meist ist die Mary-Sue die Hauptperson in einer Geschichte, allerdings gibt es sie auch als Nebencharakter, wobei sie nicht weniger nervig ist. Der Begriff wird oft mit weiblichen Figuren assoziiert; es kommen aber auch häufig männliche Figuren mit vergleichbarer Penetranz vor, die dann mit ‚Marty-Stue’, ‚Gary-Stue’, ‚Larry-Stue’ und zahlreichen weiteren Namen bezeichnet werden. Sie haben dieselben Eigenschaften wie ihre weiblichen Vertreter, jedoch oft auf männliche Tugenden umgemünzt. Mary-Sues sind trotz - beziehungsweise gerade wegen - ihrer Perfektion äußerst unbeliebt bei Fanfiktions. Leider tauchen sie trotzdem recht häufig auf, vorrangig in Erstlingswerken. In manchen Fandoms sind sie häufiger vertreten als in anderen; gern gesehen sind sie aber in keiner ernst gemeinten FF, allerdings gibt es auch Fanfiktions, in dem den Charakteren eines Werkes bewusst eine Sue auf den Hals gehetzt wird; meistens handelt es sich dann um eine Parodie. Die Bezeichnung ‚Mary Sue’ ist nun weder zum Rating, noch zum Genre gehörend, doch der Begriff hat sich auf eine Weise etabliert, die auf eine ganz bestimmte Form von Geschichte hinweist, und damit nicht selten auch auf Stil und Inhalt, und die Qualität dieser Geschichte bestimmt. Oft werden Mary-Sues als "Geißel der Fanfictions" beschimpft, was ihr Image nicht gerade aufwertet. Die Entstehung von Mary-Sue Die amerikanische Autorin Paula Smith veröffentlichte 1974 in dem Magazin „Menagerie #2“ eine Parodie auf den „Star Trek“-Kult mit dem Titel „A Trekkie’s Tale“. Sie führte einen neuen, nicht-kanonischen /also originalen/eigenen Charakter) ein - den weiblichen Lieutenant Mary Sue, halb Mensch, halb Vulkanierin, die mit ihrem idealisierten, in jeder Hinsicht überragenden Aussehen, Charakter und Fähigkeiten Kirk, Spock und Dr. McCoy auf schillerndste Weise das Leben rettet. Diese Mary Sue avancierte zum Amüsement ihrer Schöpferin bald zu einem Synonym einer stets im Zentrum des Geschehens stehenden, allseits geliebten und die Welt rettenden, brillanten Schönheit. Seitdem wird der Begriff für alle idealistischen FF-OCs verwendet. Die Art der Sue Neben dem herausragenden Aussehen und der - wie bei Lieutenant Mary Sue - exotischen Abstammung definiert sich die Mary Sue vor allem durch ihren oft fadenscheinigen, unrealistischen und sehr blassen Charakter, der generell aus Unerfahrenheit des Autors herrührt. Dennoch gibt es verschiedene Arten von Sues. Die englische Seite TV Tropes nennt hier folgende Beispiele (die Klammer gibt den jeweiligen Aspekt auf deutsch wieder): * Purity Sue — Love me! (Die Sue ist durch und durch rein und frei von Schwächen - sie kämpft immer für das Gute, alle ihre Entscheidungen sind weise und das Böse oder Beschwerliche um sie herum beeinträchtigt sie nicht. So etwas wie der Urtyp der Mary Sue, zu dem ironischerweise viele andere Sue-Typen Gegenentwürfe darstellen.) * Black Hole Sue — Everything is about me! (Bei ihr überwiegt vor allem das Element, dass sich alles nur um sie dreht - andere Figuren verhalten sich so, dass sie im Mittelpunkt steht und haben keine anderen Interessen als sie. Selbst die konstruierte Welt und der Status Quo der Ereignisse verändern sich so, dass sie darin die Hauptrolle spielen kann.) * God-Mode Sue — Power overwhelming! (Die Sue kommt niemals in die Verlegenheit, eine Niederlage einstecken zu müssen, da ihr im Notfall immer neue Kräfte oder technische Wunderwerke zur Lösung ihres Konflikts verpasst werden. Auch negative Nebeneffekte bleiben außen vor.) * Mary Tzu —I knew you would do that. In fact, I knew you would do that before I even met you, cuz I'm JUST THAT GOOD! (Eine Unterart der God-Mode Sue, meistens männlich. Der Charakter ist ein unrealistisch brillianter Taktiker, der immer alles voraussieht und vorbereitet ist. Dies kann daher rühren, dass seine Gegner sich überraschenderweise genau seinen Plänen entsprechend verhalten oder dass er für jeden Plot-Twist sofort einen passenden Plan aus dem Ärmel zaubert. Sofern die Brillianz des Tzu nicht gezeigt, sondern lediglich berichtet wird, haben sie meistens eine makellose Militärkarriere ohne Verluste oder ohne Niederlagen vorzuweisen... was sich auch in der vorliegenden Fanfic nicht ändern wird.) * Jerk Sue — I'm a complete and utter bitch and I have constant PMS...love me! (Der Charakter verhält sich gegenüber allen anderen bitter, zynisch und rüde, wird vom Autor aber als ein überlebensgroßes Beispiel an Kompetenz und Kraft dargestellt. Dies und die oft tragische Vergangenheit lässt all seine Bitterkeit verzeihlich werden. Wer dies trotzdem nicht tut, ist für gewöhnlich böse.) * Copy Cat Sue — I'm just like my favorite character, but even kewler! (Die Sue ähnelt in Vielem einem heldenhaften Charakter aus dem Canon und erlebt oft das gleiche Schicksal, jedoch ohne bedauernswerte Nebenwirkungen. Der einzige Unterschied ist meist das Geschlecht und die Tatsache, dass die Sue im Umfeld des Helden ein Love Interest findet.) * Possession Sue — My favourite character is an even better version of me! (Es wird kein OC erfunden, sondern ein Canoncharakter wird nach den Wünschen des Autors zurecht gebogen und überpotent gemacht. Schwächen, die den Charakter bisher eingeschränkt haben, werden ignoriert oder abrupt aufgelöst.) * Relationship Sue — You're my boyfriend now! (Die Sue existiert vorrangig als Love Interest für einen Canoncharakter. Sie kann der Fixer Sue unten ähnlich sein, ist jedoch auf die Romanze spezialisiert. Eine Beziehung mit ihr kann den kompletten Charakter umkrempeln - der Partner verliert durch ihre Liebe alle seine früheren Schwächen, alle möglichen Rivalen und Rivalinnen verwandeln sich dagegen in scheußliche Monster oder geben sich kampflos geschlagen.) * Sympathetic Sue — Feel sorry for me! (Die Sue hat eine tragische Vergangenheit und lässt dadurch - meist bewusst - ihr ganzes Leben beeinflussen, bevor sie durch andere Figuren (meist ihre einzig wahre Liebe) endlich das nötige Maß an Verständnis findet. Wichtig ist hier, dass ihr diese Liebe quasi in den Schoß fällt und sie nichts tut, um das Trauma von selbst zu überwinden.) * Anti-Sue — I'm genuinely useless, but everybody still loves me! (Die Figur beschreibt sich selbst (die Ich-Form ist da sehr beliebt) als unscheinbar und machtlos, erhält jedoch alle Liebe, die sie sich wünscht, und sogar solche, die sie sich nicht wünscht. Oft wird sie geschaffen, um eine reguläre Mary Sue krankhaft zu vermeiden.) * Villain Sue — I have you now, my beautiful slaves! Ahahahahahahaha! (Der Schurke der Geschichte wird unüberwindbar und übt im Sinne des Autors böse Taten aus. Kann mit anderen Formen überlappen.) * Fixer Sue — No, that's not how it's supposed to go! (Die Mary Sue wird kreiert, um einen ungeliebten Twist ungeschehen zu machen, etwa den Tod des Lieblingscharakters oder das gehasste Canonpairing.) * Parody Sue — Why don't they fall for my buxom charms? (Eine bewusst gestaltete Mary Sue, die zum Amüsement des Lesers das gesamte Fandom auf den Kopf stellt oder den Hauptfiguren durch seine Beliebtheit und Makellosigkeit negativ auffällt.) * Thirty Sue Pileup — We are Legion. (Jeder Charakter mutiert auf die eine oder andere Art zur Sue. Wie man sieht, muss eine Mary Sue also nicht zwangsläufig ein OC sein. In einigen ihrer Formen kommt es auch vor, dass in einer FF ein Charakter aus dem beschriebenen Fandom so zurechtgeformt wird, dass man auch hier von einer Mary-Sue bzw. einem Gary-Stue sprechen kann. Bei diesen Stues und Sues kommt meistens noch dazu, dass der "verbesserte" Charakter zusätzlich noch OoC ist. Mary Sue und Self-Insert Mary Sue und Self-Insert scheinen oft Hand in Hand zu gehen, was vor allem mit ihrer gemeinsamen Intention zusammenhängt: in das geliebte Fandom einzutauchen und es als Spielplatz zu benutzen, um sich seine Wunschträume zu erfüllen. In diesem Sinne zieht der Self-Insert bald wie die Mary Sue die Aufmerksamkeit aller Canon-Figuren auf und reißt durch sein Wissen über den Verlauf der Geschichte oft genug die ganze Story an sich. Beliebte Formen sind hierbei Fixer Sue, Relationship Sue oder Anti-Sue. Viele Autoren nutzen diese Möglichkeit, um den Self-Insert mit ihrem Lieblingscharakter zu verkuppeln. Eine besondere Herausstellung des Aussehens (außer in negativer Hinsicht im Falle der Anti-Sue) ist dabei gar nicht mal nötig, da der Schwarm durch die Zurechtbiegung des Plots ohnehin bald Interesse am Self-Insert zeigen wird. Quellen *Mary Sue in der Datenbank der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia *Übersicht Mary Sue in TV Tropes Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Charakterbeschreibung